For here Or for now
by Gosen-de-bear
Summary: This is a story that I came  up with randomly...it coombines naruto, bleach and several other anime shows together with a character of my own creation. I hope you all like it!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story mixed with bleach naruto and fruits basket characters. My first "mixed" story…I have done other stories before but this is my first mixed anime story. So here we go!!!

Name: Matsuri Yoshio

Age: 16

Gender: female

Looks: Hair is black with purple and silver highlights. Eyes are cloudy but they closely resemble a blackish color, many cannot read her threw her eyes. She wears pretty much whatever she wants.

Her: Matsuri is a physic medium clairvoyant. She has many ghost friends and tends to talk to characters from books she reads because they come alive when she reads/opens the books…she lets them follow her around but tends to get annoyed with them. She mainly talks to Ichigo from bleach, Kyo from fruits basket, and Kiba from Naruto. Occasionally Shikamaru and other characters but it is mainly those three.

I walked into the classroom waiting for the stupid teacher to stop lecturing about how I need to be here on time and shit, so I just sat down and laid my head down on my desk. The bell rang…I raised my head to see everyone had left the room…they couldn't have gone that quickly I got up and walked to the door with my bag draped over my shoulder. I slid the door open to see no one in the hallway. What the??? I walked down the hallway wondering were everyone had gone. Something caught my eye. I twirled around to see Ichigo standing behind me. "HOLY SHIT ICHIGO!!!!!" I fell backwards as Kyo caught me. "Wait…you guys never show up at the same time unless I'm having a vision. What's going on?"

"Look outside." said Ichigo.

I turned my head to the window to see half the school surrounding ambulances.

"There's going to be a fire." said Ichigo.

"7 teachers and 20 students will die." Kyo added.

I shook. I shot my head up to see the teacher standing at the front talking about algorithms and stuff. I got up, ran to the sliding door, and opened it. I raced out hearing the fading words of my teacher yelling at me to get my ass back there…I had to stop the fire. I ran to the cafeteria but no one was around. I stopped. I had no idea when or were this fire was going to take place. I sat down and crossed my legs making my calming hand sign. Ichigo appeared beside me.

"Matsuri…?"

"Ichigo, I have no idea were this fire is going to happen, or when for that matter. Help me please Ichigo."

"Okay." Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath before transporting us to the time at which the fire will take place.

"It's going to happen….at 2:54 today in room 20A," said Ichigo.

"Thank you so much Ichigo!" I gave Ichigo a hug as he materialized away. I ran quickly to 20A. It was 2:45, I didn't have much time. I burst into the room to find the cooking class making a flaming dish.

"WATCH OUT!!!" oh no 2:54!!! I jumped…..the flame hit me.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

For here or for now pt 2!!!!

I woke up in the infirmary. Ichigo was sleeping next to me and akamaru slept at the end of my bed.I sat up looking around the room when I heard Ichigo say "So your finally up?"

"Um ya...what happened?"

"You jumped right onto the flame to save everyone. You were hurt badly, but the doctors say you'll be fine."

"And how do you know all this when you can't speak to them?"

"I can listen."

"Ya but who was the doctor talking to?"

"Your dad."

I was silenced at this for my father had never cared to come for anything, or take care of anything. My mother had died at my birth and my father raised me until I was 5, then he left me to care for myself.

A plump little nurse wattled in mumbling something about how she got all the work. She sat up a table and began getting my food ready. I scooted closer to her and asked her:

"How long have I been here?"

_"Two months deary."_

"WHAT?!"

The plump little nurse wattled out of the room as I slumped back down on the bed in shock. two months?!


End file.
